


It's a Matter of Pride

by samanthahirr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kono and Steve work out a strategic op to trick Danny onto a surfboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Matter of Pride

"I've already said no thirty times," Danny said out the corner of his mouth, smiling and shaking hands with the shell-shocked CEO.

Steve waved goodbye to Mr. Jamison as the EMTs finally tugged the man away. "I hear the thirty-first time's the charm."

"Sorry, the answer's still no."

"It's just one afternoon. I promise it'll go better than today."

" _Oh_ ," Danny exclaimed, his hands starting to fly in agitation.

"Here they go again," Kono sing-songed, watching Steve work Danny up into a full bicker. Chin was disassembling his rifle into the trunk, a smirk on his face as he listened.

"That's cute. That's cute. Do you realize that the warehouse exploding was _your_ fault? And that if you'd let me check around back before you shot through the lock, 24,000 square feet of the Port of Honolulu would still be standing right now?"

"23,100."

"Okay," Danny sighed, waving a hand and then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And in case _you_ hadn't noticed, we were on a deadline."

"'Cause kidnappers never stretch the deadline by a few seconds before killing their only bargaining chip," Danny snapped. "You are so lucky we had the wrong warehouse."

"Luck's saved my ass more times than I can count," Steve agreed.

"And yet, after saying _that_ , you still expect me to trust my life to your hands voluntarily? In a non-work-related capacity?"

"Christ, you're not gonna _die_." Steve shot Kono a quick, disbelieving glance.

"Sharks," Danny said emphatically. He spread out his fingers and started counting off with his other hand. "Sharks, drowning, broken neck, melanoma, and sharks."

"Sharks are on there twice."

"Oh, you noticed that? Good."

Kono laughed at Steve's pout when Danny walked away. "Give it up; he'll always be a haole."

"He says he can swim, but I'm starting to think he's lying," Steve muttered.

"Want me to call his parents in New Jersey and find out?" Chin offered.

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's just one surf lesson. I don't get why he's so pissy about it. _Everybody_ surfs in Hawaii."

Kono unstrapped her vest thoughtfully. "You really wanna see him on a board, huh?"

-

"Good weekend?" Kono asked as Danny slammed his briefcase down on the conference table.

"Peachy," Danny gritted.

When Danny didn't continue talking, she shot a nervous look at Steve.

"You, uh, do anything interesting?" Steve ventured.

" _Do_ anything? Not really, no."

From his seat at the computer, Chin snorted softly.

Kono cleared her throat. "How'd you like Marta?"

"She's great," Danny said, insincerity making his voice sharp. "Fun. A real barrel of laughs. Thanks for her number, by the way."

"Are you gonna call her again?"

Danny opened his mouth like he was about to make a smart comment and then paused. "Sorry, not really my type," he finally said.

"Not your type?" Marta was 5'4", curvy, and blonde; she was _everyone's_ type…as long as Danny hadn't done a background check and discovered the rap sheet for shop-lifting and identity theft. Kono's phone buzzed and she peeked at the screen. The text from Chin said 'MARTA?!' but his face was still impassive as he watched Danny squirm. Kono shot her cousin a dirty look before smiling encouragingly at Danny.

Who was now digging his hands into his pockets. "She's kind of obsessed with surfing. Like, that's all she talked about. Actually made it a condition for a second date… _and_ second base," he added with a disgusted shudder. "She's right up _your_ alley, Steve."

Steve quickly buried his head in the file in front of him.

"Look," Danny said, softening his tone apologetically. "Nothing against your friend, really. I…just prefer a woman with both feet on the ground."

-

"What?"

"Barnwaller pulled an action and suddenly I'm acid dropping like woah," Kono repeated.

"Speedbumps and spongers were stealing all the nectar yesterday," Steve agreed.

"I have _no idea_ what you two are talking about," Danny complained.

"Flounders," Steve explained helpfully.

"You _know_ I hate it when you guys do this. What part of I'm-not-going-to-surf can't I get through your pretty heads?"

Kono gave Danny an innocent smile. "Whenever you're done gaping, you let us know."

"Okay, fine, you don't want me in the room, I can take a hint. You two go on with your little surfing club. I'm gonna give Chin a hand with the Westin lead," and he stomped out of Steve's office.

"How long 'til he cracks?" Kono asked.

"Three days, max."

-

They ran out of surfing stories six days later. Danny _still_ hadn't taken the bait.

-

"This is impossible," Steve sighed. "He's determined to be difficult. I'm not asking him to climb Mount Everest, here. Hell, he'd probably agree to _that_ before he'd get on a surf board."

"You've made it a matter of pride," Chin said from the backseat. "The harder you push, the more he's gonna resist, now."

"Great. That's great," Steve glared at the road. "Typical-Danno. Okay, we either admit defeat, or we find a new plan."

Kono bit her lip, then suppressed a chuckle as a suitably bad idea crossed her mind. "All I've got is sending him undercover to infiltrate a crew of bank-robbing surfers. But he's probably seen that movie."

"What movie?" Steve asked.

Chin snorted. "You don't wanna go there, brah."

"Fine, _you_ got any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact…."

-

"You're kidding me." Danny squinted at the printout again and shook his head. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. This is ridiculous."

"They do it every year," Chin said, tugging it out of his hands and passing it to Steve. "All the departments. It's a matter of pride."

"Yeah, _surfing_ pride. We're cops. Shouldn't we be competing, oh I don't know, on the firing range maybe? I mean, surfing, what the hell?"

"It's the national sport," Steve grinned.

"I'm sorry, _what_? _Baseball_ is the national sport. And there's no way the department's insurance would cover an event like this. This is just _asking_ for workers comp claims."

"Technically, it's unofficial. But it's still worth bragging rights for the whole year," Kono explained.

"Why have I never heard of this? No one's ever bragged about winning the Inter-departmental Surf-off as long as I've been here."

"That's because homicide finished fifth last year. You think they were gonna tell the new guy about the chode burns they got?"

"And there you go again," Danny said, waving a hand at her surfer lingo. "Well, you guys go have fun next Saturday, okay? I'm sure the three of you'll win the unofficial trophy, or bragging rights, or whatever."

"It's for teams of four," Steve announced, handing the printout back to Danny.

"Where's it say that?"

Chin grinned at Kono.

She winked at Steve.

All three of them leaned back on the table and crossed their arms, staring at Danny.

"No. No no no," Danny said to the paper. "You are _not_ telling me…."

"Come on, Danno, you can't let us down."

"I don't surf," he sputtered.

"This is family pride. You can't let 5-0 look bad in front of the rest of the force," Kono said firmly.

"If I get on a board, we will look _very_ bad," Danny snapped. "I _can't surf_."

"But you can swim," Steve interjected. "And if you can swim, you can _learn_ to surf. We've got a week and a half. Plenty of time."

"Chin, man, help me out, here," Danny said.

Chin dipped his head down for a long moment before looking up, his smile gone. "I haven't gotten to compete for a few years," he said quietly. "I don't have to tell you what this competition means to me."

"Payback," Kono murmured.

"Oh, come _on_ ," Danny protested, "that is _so_ not fair. You can't put that on me…." He pursed his lips and flailed his arms for a moment. "You know what? Okay. Fine. You win. Fine. Teach me how to surf."

"Yay!" Kono cheered, leaning over to hug him.

"Yay," he glared at the others, waving imaginary pompoms over her shoulders. "Go team."


End file.
